


The King is a Queen

by mmanalysis



Category: Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daigo has always called herself King since she was young and has always felt like one. So, why is it that some people won't get with the program?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call me, King!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own and/or claim these characters or series. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger belongs to the Toei Company.

Five year old Daigo looked up in awe at the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton. Daigo thought about touching the fossil, maybe climbing up into its mouth and…  
"Daigo! Don’t think about climbing up that fossil."  
Her mom must be have gotten psychic powers from all those martial arts.  
Daigo walked back to her parents who were a few feet away, her dad admiring the giant T-Rex while her mother looked bored, most likely wishing she could have been at home practicing karate. Or was she doing Kendo? Daigo could never keep up with what her mom did.  
Her dad looked down at Daigo with a bemused smile on his face. “Daigo, do you remember what I told you the name Tyrannosaurus meant in greek?" Daigo fervently nodded her head. “Tyranno means tyrant and saurus means lizard so tyrant lizard."  
Dad patted her head in acknowledgement. “That’s correct. Also, the word rex in Latin means king." He said, then repeating the word in English.  
"King?" Daigo looked back at the dinosaur and suddenly an idea came to her head. “Mom, Dad! I want to be called King!"  
The parents were surprised at their child’s unusual nickname choice, especially using an English word. “Why is that Daigo?" asked her mom.  
"Because I like Tyrannosauruses not to mention I’m good at a lot of stuff so King fits!" Daigo finished by putting her hands on her hips mimicking a pose like a toku hero.  
Her parents were quiet, thinking it over and Daigo got worried that they would tell her no. “I think that’s a fine name for a great young lady, don’t you dear? said her father. Her mother nodded along “Definitely and it will fit better the more you learn and practice your skills. Not to mention you are one brave little king."  
Daigo beamed at her parents then turned her attention back to the dinosaur. Yes, she was definitely going to be a king.


	2. The King that Belongs Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daigo begins to realize that she doesn't quite fit the image of a girl.

School had let out a while ago and Daigo had stayed later to help the P.E. teacher with organizing the balls. As she left the gym her thoughts turned back to the idea her dad had thrown out a week ago about her being home schooled by him. She like the idea of adventure but she would miss her mom.   
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the unmistakable sounds of Junpei shouting. She turned around and saw a gang of three guys messing around with Junpei.   
"C’mon, try and take it!" said the one with greasy looking hair, she noted was Ikenami-kun. He tossed the bag to a slightly overweight kid by the name of Takuya who tossed it to red shirt guy, Takeru who held the bag over his head. “Jeez Junpei, can’t you do a simple thing like catch a bag." The three laughed as Junpei looked ready to cry. Daigo had enough  
"Hey you three!" shouted Daigo. The four bullies turned to see Daigo staring them down and in bewilderment until Takeru decided to make a joke. “Aw, it looks like your boyfriend is here to save you, Junpei." The three laughed again and Daigo had had enough of the crap and drop kicked Ikenami. The other two looked stunned and with Takeru tossing the backpack to the side, they decided to rush at her. Daigo easily evaded all of their punches, flipping Takeru over into the Takua and doing the same to Ikenami as he had try to get the best of her again. The three laid down at the ground as Daigo glared at them.  
"Now get out of here!" Daigo yelled at them and the three scampered away. Daigo walked over to Junpei to hand over his backpack. “Here you go, talk about some cowards ganging up one guy. Seriously not brave!"  
Junpei said nothing as he snatched the bag from her hand and started to walk off. Daigo stood there confused before deciding to swivel and follow him.  
"Hey, wait a minute, I thought we could be friends!" Daigo asked trying to keep up. Junpei turned around with the most disgust in his eyes, disgust aimed at Daigo. “No guy wants to be save by some girl, especially not some freaky amazon girl who doesn’t know she’s one." Junpei turned back around and left the school yard.  
Daigo just stood there trying to figure out whether she should punch something or cry. Daigo instead just ran to her house, trying to ignore her tears. As she reached home, she noticed her dad and went straight up to him. Her dad looked up, his face turning to concern as he noticed his daughter’s look.   
"Dad, about taking me with you. Is the offer still available?"   
He didn’t know what made her change her mind but he had a feeling whatever it was, it might have been for the best. He hugged her, a rare thing he did but she needed it. Daigo clung on, no sounds from her but he did feel a bit of wetness on his shirt.   
The two went into the house and when Daigo’s mother came in from teaching her class, they discussed how dad would go about home schooling her. The plan would be when the school year was over, Daigo would be going along with her dad. They decided to finalize everything in the morning as they notice Daigo yawning from being tired physically and emotionally.Tucking her into bed that night, the parents were up for a little more discussing it.   
"Are we doing the right thing? I want her to know about the majestic beings but we will be away for a long time."   
"Dear, Daigo is too big for this town. She doesn’t conform and she’ll only suffer. She needs to be able to live up to her nickname."   
King. The nickname she had chosen for herself five years ago. It was settled. Daigo would learn about Dinosaurs and be just like the mighty T-Rex whom she got her name from.


	3. A King Grows Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daigo’s bravery is tested once again when her dad makes a startling announcement.

Daigo once asked her mom if she was being a coward for not sticking with public school. Her mom just sighed and knelt down to her eye level and said “Bravery isn’t always about not giving up. It’s about knowing your limits and knowing when something becomes too bad to deal with, that’s bravery."  
Daigo could still hear the message echoed in her mind as she followed her dad back to their temporary housing in Egypt. There was only one room and a public bath to share, but she didn’t mind, not as long as her dad was there.  
As they came closer to the city, her dad stopped and turned around to look at her, and began to rummage through the bag, pulling out a necklace with a piece of amber attached to it.  
"Daigo, I was going to wait until you were older but I think now’s the time." and place the necklace around her neck. She picked up the amber, noticing a dinosaur claw within.  
"This necklace will guide you into becoming a stronger person in the future, Daigo."  
Her dad was a man of few words but she knew that this action was his way of saying ‘I love you and I want what’s best for you.’ She walked beside him towards the city.  
He went through his bag again and pulled out a map and money and handed it to Daigo.  
"Daigo, I know I said I’d be here but there is somewhere I have to go that is too dangerous for someone your age. I want you to call you mom when you make a decision but you can either choose to travel the world, following the path of the great lizards or go back home."  
With that, his dad went left, bypassing the city. Daigo wanted to yell out to him but he knew once he had a decision, there was no way of stopping him. Just like her. Daigo knew what she had to do.  
She walked back towards the city to where she and her dad was staying and used the phone at the front desk.  
"Hello?" came her mom’s voice.  
"Mom, Dad is going elsewhere and I know I’m young but I want to keep traveling on my own."  
There was a pause on the line and for a minute she thought her mother would refuse until she heard a small, breathy laugh from the other side.  
"I should have seen this coming. Daigo, you must follow your heart. I only ask is that you visit me once in a while and send letters and phone calls my way."  
Daigo grinned and said her goodbyes, knowing it was a long distance call. She went up to her room to start packing up what little belongings she had. After she was done, she went towards the airport, noticing she had enough money for one one way ticket to one place and she looked at the various signs of places to go. Still unsure, she asked the flight desk what was the next flight to leave.  
"It should be New Zealand and they should be boarding in roughly an hour and a half." New Zealand it was, so she bought her ticket and after all the proceedings was sitting on the plane.  
She looked outside her window and wondered if her dad would be okay, wondered if she be okay.  
She then remembered her necklace and looked at the amber piece. She’ll be okay. She knows it.


	4. The King Becomes a Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daigo’s teammates realized she was a girl.

As waves of treasure floated around them, Daigo felt a sense of peace within herself that she hadn’t felt in a while since her dad left.  
"Well, how about we get to know each other a little more over food? Fighting can take a lot out of a girl, you know."  
Four heads suddenly turned around to look at her with shock. Daigo had a feeling what was going to be asked but she kind of hoped that maybe it was something else.  
"Did you just call yourself a girl?" asked Ian.  
It wasn’t something else.  
Daigo sighed, crossing her arms in hopes that they won’t see she was scared to lose her new teammates and possible friends. “Yeah, I’m a girl. Yeah, I know I’m tall and I have a pretty ambiguous voice but I’m a girl." Then looked right at them waiting for someone to say they wouldn’t want to work with the disgusting Amazon woman. Part of her wanted to say screw them while another part hoped she wouldn't lose her first friends in a long time.  
After a brief moment, it was Nossan who said the first words. “Looks like we were Miss-taken about you." and with a grin came to pat Daigo’s shoulder.  
"King, I’m sorry if I offended you for not knowing you were a girl." Souji, Ian, and Amy nodded in agreement. Daigo uncrossed her arms and standing with surprise on her face by their casual acceptance of it.  
"You mean, you guys don’t find it weird that I’m a butch girl?"  
Amy made a pfft sound as she saddled up to Daigo and hugged her arm. “Why would we? Just means that I’m not the only girl on the team anymore!"  
"I do admit, I’m surprised I didn’t notice but then again, I don’t flirt with teammates." said Ian giving her a smirk.  
"It doesn’t affect your performance as our leader so I don’t see it as a big deal." said Souji.  
Daigo just stood there. Her teammates, no, her friends accepted her! She wasn’t a freak to them!  
"Wait, did someone honestly think you were weird for not following some ‘girl code’? Show me these jerks and I’ll kick their butt!" Amy said releasing Daigo’s arm and showing off her gun threateningly. Souji had also seemed to get his sword out in agreement.  
"Heh, it was a while ago. I’m comfortable with who I am. But it’s nice to know that you all accept me."  
"King, it doesn’t matter what you are, you’re still King." said Nossan in a surprising lack of mirth in his voice.  
Daigo processed everything said to her. These people were here for her. These people liked her. She stopped herself from thinking too deeply about it before things got too somber.  
"So, how about food? I learned a great ravioli recipe in my time in Italy."  
The others enthusiastically agreed and headed back to the restaurant. Yes, these were definitely the brave people she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is as far as I've gotten when writing on tumblr. My goal is to add in Utchy, the spirit rangers, and the villains' perspective on Daigo. Ultimately, this will be ongoing until the series ends so wish me luck!


	5. The King and the Princess Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King and Amy do an all-girl outing with just the two of them and learn that there's no right way to be a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before episode 9 so no mention of Utsusemimaru yet. I was going to make it one long chapter but felt like splitting it up would be better and easier to update for me.

The Kyoryuger team were inside the base, recuperating from their last battle with Deboss forces.

"Seriously, how could Candelila think that a clown would make kids happy?" asked Souji remembering the fight with the creepy looking thing.  
"I have to say that the clown wasn't clowning around with us on the battlefield." Nossan added as he wrapped a bandage around Souji's right arm.   
"On the bright side, at least it happened on Saturday. We still have all of Sunday for fun times." Ian said already looking through his phone to see if he scheduled a date. 

Amy snapped her fingers all of a sudden and said "Thanks for reminding me, Ian." She then around to look at Daigo. "King, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. You know, do a girl's day out."

Suddenly the room seemed very interested in seeing Daigo's reaction. Daigo had to admit that this was an interesting request. She never had any female friends until Amy and never just hung out with all girls unless she counted hanging with her mom. She wasn't even sure what girls do.

Amy seemed to notice her confused expression because she said "King, we won't do anything you're not comfortable with. I just wanted to hang out with someone since most of my girl friends are back in the States." 

Daigo sometimes forgot that Amy wasn't from Japan and that she left the place she grew up in just to go to college here and judging by her face drooping a little, Daigo knew that Amy was affected more than she let on. Well, Daigo can't have her new friend feeling like that. 

"Amy, I definitely want to hang out. And uncomfortable isn't even a word in my vocabulary." Daigo declared. Amy had a huge smile on her face and told Daigo to meet her at the shopping center at 11 tomorrow dashing out of the Spirit Base grumbling about homework. Daigo felt pleased with herself and looked around to see the other's expressions and noticed looks of disbelief on their faces. Weird.

"What's with the looks, guys?" she asked. Nossan picked at invisible lint on his shirt while Souji seemed very interested in his sword. Ian was the only one to speak out.

"Do you think you can handle doing the girly stuff? Amy's tough but she strikes me as someone who likes to shop for clothes." 

Daigo just felt confusion at the idea of anything being girly. "Wouldn't doing stuff as a girl be considered girly? And in case you don't realize it, I am a girl." she responded.

Ian just sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Or maybe you don't since you're the king of idiots but what I'm saying is that she likes more traditional feminine things. I mean, have you ever even had your hair done?"

Daigo huffed in annoyance and stood up ready to go herself. "Look, I know I'm not exactly the feminine of feminine but I'm doing it for Amy because we're friends or is that not a good reason?" She crossed her arms daring them to say something. Ian sighed looking like he would give up, Souji and Nossan seemed taken aback but nodded their head as affirmation. Daigo smiled, glad no one else had objections and turned away looking forward to tomorrow.


	6. The King and the Princess Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 6 with Amy's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, some chapters will involve various point of views from the other Kyoryugers. It will still be Daigo's story but I want to get the others involved.

Amy sat on a porch bench at the Miyamoto Shopping Center as she waited for King to come at their scheduled time tapping her foot as her nerves started to get to her. She didn't understand why she was nervous, this was King! King, the bravest, kind of stupid, hero who has waltzed into her and the other Kyoryugers' lives and made it better. And yet... Before she could finish the thought, King came running up to her wearing her usual trademark red vest. "Yo, Amy! I'm totally game for whatever you got planned today!" Of course King would be enthusiastic. In the short time she's known King she didn't seem to have an apathetic bone in her body. Well, if she was game so was Amy. "Oh, I got plans! Question is, think you can keep?" Amy mock challenged King. King just smirked back at her accepting the challenge and put her arm and said "Lead the way then." Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed Daigo's hands to go to the toy store saying she wanted to find something for her cousin back home.

From there it was a never ending whirlwind of shops and stores as Amy and King went to various stores, window shopping and noting the various people out. Amy tried to find shops that would appeal to King like sports stores and video game stores and it seemed to be working with King commenting about her time playing soccer in Brazil when in the sports shop or beating the owners at the games set up. Everything was going great though she still felt like going to a clothing store just to see. As they walked on by, a [pink dress](http://www.hm.com/us/product/11610?article=11610-E#article=11610-D) caught her eye though she averted them to avoid being caught by King. Apparently King was quicker and looked to where Amy was looking at.

"Do you want to go there?" asked King. Amy felt a bit flustered wondering if she should just say later. "Because I think that dress would look cute on you." King then grabbed her hand that was free of bags and walked into the store. They saw the pink dresses hanging in the racks and King looked through them. "What's your size, Amy?" Amy did the mental conversions and said 5 and King found a dress and handed it to her. Amy was bit dumbfounded at what King was doing. 

"Aren't you going to try it on?"

Amy brought from her stupor nodded headed towards the dressing room. When she came out she twirled in the pink dress, showing it off to King. "Ah, Amy that is definitely good for you!" Amy smiled at King but let her smiled dropped a little as she thought about today. "King, are you doing this to just to appease me. Because if you don't like looking at clothes we could leave and go to the arcade or..." "Amy." King interrupted her. "I'll admit I wasn't sure if I would or not but like I said, I'm up to the challenge. And besides.." King came up to her "it's nice to see you happy." Amy felt heat rushed to her cheeks and smiling. "Well, if I'm trying on things, you certainly have to." Amy went to the main store looking around for something that said "King". Her eyes then fell upon a short sleeved [white shirt](http://www.hm.com/us/product/08816?article=08816-A) paired with [red pants](http://www.hm.com/us/product/95002?article=95002-S) in the mens section and brought them over to King. King looked ath them with an approved look and went into one of the rooms to change.

When she came out, all Amy could say was wow. The clothes were definitely fit to King. "You have to let me buy you them. It would be a crime for you to not have this!" Amy said, coming closer to further inspect King. "Ah, Amy you don't have to do that." Amy stood back to look King in the eyes, hands on her hips and craning her head up and silently wishing she was taller. "I most certainly will. Consider it your early/belated birthday present." King just laughed and took a look for herself in the mirror.  _Looks like King likes it too._ thought Amy. King turned to look at her with an expression that looked like happiness and something else. "Thanks Amy." and went to hug her. Amy was surprised but hugged her right back. Did King like to dress up, albeit in more masculine clothes, but never had someone to do it with? If that was the case, Amy would be her go-to person. 

Just then they heard a cough and they jumped from one another to see a young sales person. "Excuse me, but this is the Ladies' Dressing Room and while we do like when guys take an interest in their girlfriends' shopping.." "Oi, I'm not her boyfriend! Not a guy either." King retorted. Like a light switch, the sales person's face turned from mere annoyance to downright disgust then back to the polite facade of someone who had to be that way for work. "I see. Carry on then." and promtple left them. 

Amy felt like punching the lady and look towards King to gauge her reaction. She couldn't tell but King looked unsurprised but annoyed. That look lasted only a minute before she grinned. "Well Amy, how about we get these clothes." It seemed like King was willing to forget this incident. Amy wanted to ask about it but decided to wait until after they were out of the store. 

After finishing their purchases and dealing with snooty sales person, the duo decided to go for a crepe. As they sat down to eat, Amy finally asked the question. "Weren't you bothered by that lady?"

King paused her fork and looked as if she was thinking about it and replied with a short "No."

"But she was rude to you as if the way you dressed made you a deviant. Not to mention she probably thought we were a couple and probably found it more disgusting."

"Do you?" 

Amy looked confused at the question. "Do I what?" "Do you find it disgusting if people thought we were a couple?" "What, no! King, I don't care about what she assumed about us. What I cared about was that she was rude to us because of that!" Amy tried hard to keep her voice from getting higher, annoyance at the lady coming back. King sat back in her chair more and said "Huh. Most girls seem to have a problem with that."

Amy just puffed out air in annoyance. "Well those girls aren't worth having. King, this is one of the most fun times I've had shopping, not to mention you have an eye for taste that some of my friends don't." Amy then grabbed King's hands. "King, I couldn't ask for a better girl friend." King had a surprised look on her face and then grinned widely as she clasped her hands tigher around Amy's. "You're pretty awesome too."

The two girls just smiled at each other for a minute before going back to eat their crepes. They looked at a few more shops and in the last one, King surpised Amy by trying on a [skirt](http://www.hm.com/us/product/16004?article=16004-B) and [white blouse](http://www.hm.com/us/product/10625?article=10625-B). "Wow, I didn't know you like this kind of stuff." "I don't actually but I just wanted to see how I looked." King commented. They left the outfit back at the store and walked to the Tiger Boy restaurant where they saw Nossan, Ian, and Souji at a table and decided to join them.

"So, King?" prompted Ian. "I hope you weren't too worn out by all the girly stuff." Amy rolled her eyes at Ian's instiagting. "Actually, it was fun." King said. "If Deboss isn't attacking, Amy and I might just go hang out again. You know, girls day out."

Ian looked surprsied but shrugged his shoulders as he went back to her meal. King looked at her with a smile and Amy couldn't help but return it. Yes, there will definitely be more girls day out time in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore that while Daigo does present as more masculine she is not very rigid in her role or gender roles in general. As for her sexuality, I always imagined her not really putting on a label. 
> 
> As for Ian, I tried to not make him a bad guy and try to have his reactions be realistic.


	7. The Samurai and the Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly short chapter to show that yes, I'm still working on it and to set up for the next chapter. This will be from Utsusemimaru's point of view.

Oh, he had done it again! Why couldn’t he just be civil with the others? It would be so much similar if the King person didn’t look so much liked his fallen friend.

 “Um, excuse me?”

 Utsusemimaru quickly turned around to see the pink one, Amy if he was correct, and realized he had been discovered. The only thing he could do was bow to her and beg for her not to tell as he heard Amy let out a confused “Eh?!”

 He wasn’t sure how long his face was in the ground until he felt Amy poking him in the shoulder. “Um, you want to talk about this over ice cream?”

 He lifted his head to see a smile, a confused smile, but a smile nonetheless. Perhaps he could confide in her.

 

* * *

 

As they sat on the strange metal contraption, eating the delicious milk and ice, Amy recounted what he just told her.

 “So, you’re not really mean but you don’t want to be close to us for fear of rejection. Am I getting that right?”

 Utsusemimaru nodded. “Yes. It does not help that your King looked like my fallen friend from long ago. I lost him in battle to Deboss.”

 Amy’s face went sad until a look of remembrance came over her. “I don’t mean to interrupt the sad moment but Daigo is female.”

 Utsusemimaru twisted around so fast he got himself stuck in the metal contraption. “Lord King…is Lady King?”

 “A little formal but yeah.”

 He felt a strange sense of déjà vu and giggled at the amazing coincidence until he noticed Amy looking at him in confusion. “It would seem my Lord and Lady King are more alike than I thought.” Amy still looked confused and he explained. “My Lord was actually a Lady disguised as a man so she could inherit from her father as his only child. I was the only one she had told and I have kept that secret until today.”

 Amy looked surprised. “Wow, she sounds really brave.”

 “And I had failed her. I had let my guard down trying to save a young boy who was just an illusion.” He paused, just staring at the melting ice in his cone. “I promised myself from then on I wouldn’t let my kindness take over.”

 Amy looked both understanding and sadness. “Well, I can guarantee you wouldn’t be ridiculed but if you really think this is the best way, consider me your ally in keeping your kindness a secret, Utsusemimaru.”

 “Ah, thank you Lady Amy but you do not have to call me by such a formal name.”

 “Alright, how about Ucchi?”

 “Oh!” Ucchi exclaimed as he tried to get out of the metal contraption, finally succeeding and holding on to Amy’s hands. “Such a fantastic futuristic name!” When he finally realized what he had done, he bowed down again in repentance.

 He could only hope that Amy would help him in his endeavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Utsusemimaru's Lord a Lady to really bring home the coincidence between the two. I also felt like with his respect of Amy's abilities that he wouldn't be as hung up with women on the battlefield, hence the gender change.


	8. The Samurai and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King learns more about Ucchi as they try to save the kids. Takes place during Episode 12

As the referee called the match to an end, Daigo could see that Tsuyoshi wasn’t too pleased with his loss. 

“Hey now, you gave it your all. We can always practice more for the next time!” She said, patting him on the shoulder. She could hear her mom’s words through her mind that losing was just an opportunity to get better.

Tsuyoshi didn’t seem to perk up but wasn’t pulling away either. That was good.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Utsusemimaru standing and watching with a smile on his face. Daigo couldn’t help but the small feeling of giddiness at the possibility that maybe the samurai was starting to come out of his stoic shell. 

“Oi, Utsusemimaru! I didn’t know you enjoyed festivals like these!” 

Utsusemimaru looked liked a deer caught in the headlights as he turned around briefly before turning to face them again with the stoic face she was so used to seeing. 

“I was simply wondering if it was appropriate for a lady to teach a young man in the ways of fighting.” 

Okay, so not what she was expecting.

 And she would’ve said something if Souji hadn’t beat her to the punch. 

“King is very much capable of teaching anybody in the art of fighting and while you might be from a different time, I’d ask if you wouldn’t say such things.” 

Utsusemimaru looked away from them as if the conversation was just beneath him. Daigo was used to people like him and frankly couldn’t care anymore. What she didn’t like was this lack of team unity. She was going to have to have a talk with him but first, Tsuyoshi….who somehow managed to sneak away. 

Well first thing is to find Tsuyoshi.

* * *

The first thing Daigo noticed was that this old fashioned place wasn’t where they were fighting. Daigo got up trying to remember what happened when she noticed were the Bozdey and three kids, one of them being Tsuyoshi, brandishing real sword and the kids soon rushing towards her. Suddenly, the memories of what happened came back to her. The new monster kidnapping Tsuyoshi, following Utsusemimaru into the weird fog and now fighting kids with swords. Bozdey decided now was the time to start blasting at her.

 As she dodged from the blasts, she really wished she had her suit on so she could charge this jerk and save the kids and get them out of this hell hole. Unfortunately, Dogold decided to rear his head and attack as well. She felt the blast come at her and wasn’t sure if she could hang on much longer.

 That is until Utsusemimaru came in with his sword and used a smoke bomb for their escape. Yeah, when this whole thing was over Daigo was going to ask if he was also a ninja because a Samurai Ninja Kyoryuger sounded so awesome.

 As Utsusemimaru tended to her wounds, Daigo figured was now the time to ask questions.

 “Thanks for the save.”

 “Unfortunately, I could not prevent you from entering along with me. I feel as if I had failed again.”

 Well, that was new. “Again?”

 Utsusemimaru took a deep breath as he went to pack his small supplies away. He took a small pill out and held it out in the palm of his hand. “This will quicken the healing process.” Daigo took the pill, trusting him that he knew what he was doing.

 “Thanks, man!” Daigo stood up before feeling woozy as she stumbled a bit back into Utsusemimaru’s arms. “Um, am I supposed to feel like I got off a roller coaster?”

 “This pill does what I described but it does put the person to sleep.”

 “What?!” Daigo tried to scream but came out in a sluggish tone.

 “When I first saw you and when Lady Amy pointed out to me your gender, I was reminded of my Lady from before.” He sat Daigo down on the steps. “I had already failed to protect her when we fought together and I will not let the same happen to you.” He took his sword and ran towards where Dogold and the monster were at. Daigo was pissed but she didn’t know what to do until she remembered the certain sound her Gaburevolver made and got an idea.

* * *

 

 Ucchi tried to fight the monster but the monster and Dogold together were too much. He had failed again. Failed to protect his Lady. Failed to protect the kids. And most importantly, failed to protect the world.

 “T-Rex Punch!”

 Ucchi looked up to see Lady Daigo jumping high in the air and punching the monster and in the process destroying whatever hold it had on the children.

 “Get to safety, kids!”

The kids nodded in affirmation and ran the opposite direction. Lady Daigo then gave a look that said disappointment and amusement all at once.

“How could you try to put me to sleep when there’s butt-kicking to get to?”

 “I believe the better question is how you are still awake, Lady Daigo.”

 Daigo gave the biggest grin and turned around for Ucchi to see the Gaburevolver clamped on Daigo’s buttocks that he stared in disbelief until realizing he was staring at a lady’s buttocks and quickly turned the other direction.

 "Pretty brave, huh?” She then snatched  the gun away looking dismayed at her pants ripping before getting ready for battle.

 “Look, Utsusemimaru. I get why you did it. And your Lady person? Sounds awesome! But I’m not her. I’m Kiryu Daigo. Or King if you like. I’m just a girl who likes to kick evil’s butt and wants to be friends with you if you’ll let me.” Lady Daigo, no, King, turned to look at her with a grin.

 Ucchi was astounded by her bluntness but found himself grinning along with her. “Yes, I do believe so. Lady King! I do wish for the friendship if you are so inclined.” Said Ucchi as he readied his sword for battle.

 “Lady? Guess you really are old fashioned.”

 “If you two chatterboxes are done talking I want to defeat you already!” shouted out Dogold.

 “Shall we?” King said.

 Ucchi gave a nod at her and they both charged at the two monsters.

* * *

“So, Ucchi, huh?”

 Amy nodded as King looked at her new pair of pants that Utsu-Ucchi left for her after the battle was over. She wasn't sure if she should be impressed or wary that he knew of her pant size.

 “Yep. He wanted a more modern nickname and I thought that would fit him. And I told him your pant size.” King felt a little better after hearing that.

 “It’s too bad he doesn’t have modern sensibilities when it comes to dating. The man deleted all my contacts!” Ian cried out as he kept looking through his phone.

 “I’m sure you’ll survive somehow.” Souji responded.

 King had a feeling it would take a minute for the team and Ucchi to mesh with the whole time differences but she had a feeling she had a great team here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but here's the new chapter. My goal is to finish before Fall comes so bare with me! Also, I won't adapt every episode because that would be too much to do. I'll do the highlights and do some chapters that weren't directly tied in the plot.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is pretty much a "What if?" scenario of having Daigo be female instead of male. Daigo will still be the same but just has a few more issues to deal with being a very butch girl who isn't a lesbian.


End file.
